


Are You Gonna Hit Me Again?

by ChemicalPunkSongwriter



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, Fluff, High School, M/M, Making Out, Partying, Philkas - Freeform, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPunkSongwriter/pseuds/ChemicalPunkSongwriter
Summary: Lukas said that Philip could hang out with his friends, but his so called "friends" weren't all that friendly. The worst part is that Lukas didn't even stop them. He'll make it up to him though like he always does.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place kinda in between some episodes in the middle of the season I guess? I'm not really sure honestly. You can use your imagination. Anyways, this is just a realistic and angsty fic. It has quite a happy ending tho. Enjoy. c;

        Lukas said, "Yeah, of course." He said it was fine if Philip hung around his friends. Philip wasn't stupid, though. He knew deep down that Lukas didn't really want that; he probably just said it, knowing that Philip would be upset otherwise.   
        So, Philip didn't try to be around his friends because he wasn't going to do something that Lukas didn't want him to do.  
        Still, when Lukas invited him to go to a party with him, Philip agreed, even if that meant being around Lukas's friends.  
        It just a little after nine when they arrived at the party, a larger party than what Philip expected. Every light in the house was on, the lawn was full of parked cars and trash, and the music was blaring loud enough to be heard clearly down the street. At least half of the school had to be there.   
         Philip stepped off the bike as Lukas swerved around to park beside a tree. He pulled his helmet over his head, walking over to Lukas and setting it on the bike.  
         "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Philip questioned, taking a glance over his shoulder at the house.   
         "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" Lukas took off his helmet, smiling at Philip.  
         "It's just - Your friends will be there," Philip said quietly.   
         Lukas snorted and threw his arm over Philip's shoulder, giving him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Everything will be fine. Okay?"  
         Philip tried to fight off a smile, but couldn't help it when Lukas tickled his ribs.  
         He playful pushed his hands away, crossing his arms and taking a step towards the house. "You ready?"  
         "Let's do it," Lukas answered with a wide grin.   
         They walked through the small crowd on the front porch, Philip following closely behind Lukas as they stepped through the door.   
         Everyone greeted Lukas right away with high-fives or handshakes and bro-hugs. Philip knew that Lukas was popular, but he never knew he was  _that_ popular. It was like the entire school knew him for something. Not to mention, most of the people who walked up to Lukas were tall, broad and athletic guys who could probably kick Philip's ass if they wanted. Sadly, those were Lukas's friends.   
        No one seemed to notice Philip at first. They were all distracted by Lukas, or the loud music, or half naked girls running around. Honestly, he didn't want anyone to notice him anyways.   
         When no on was looking, Philip told Lukas he was going to get drinks and then maneuvered through the crowd to the kitchen. He didn't feel comfortable around this many people, especially when Lukas wasn't with him. He never went to parties on his own - never wanted to and never had the time when he was still with his mom.   
         The kitchen was slightly more empty than the rest of the house, which made it easy for Philip to grab two bottles of beer from the cooler in the corner, open them, and walk right back out.  
         Lukas wasn't in the same place where he was when he left. It took another ten minutes for Philip to move through the crowd of dancing people, desperately trying not to spill beer all over himself. He finally found Lukas sitting on the arm of the sofa in the back of the living room.  
         Shit. This was it.   
         Philip slowly roamed over to the couch, looking downwards just so he didn't have to see their faces. He knew that Lukas's friends looked at Philip like he was skum or that nasty piece of gum you stepped on in the parking lot. They enjoyed shoving him against lockers and insulting him from across the hallway, but that was about it.   
         "Here," Philip offered, handing the beer to Lukas who looked up at him with a blank face before slowly taking it, his fingers brushing over his own.   
         "Is this your new friend, Lukas?" the tall brunette asked.   
         "The little fag want you to kick his ass again?" someone else piped up tauntingly.   
         They all laughed, even Lukas.   
         "You gonna tell this gay freak off, Lukas?"   
         "If he keeps stalking you, people might think you two are an item."  
         More laughter.   
         Philip looked at them angrily before turning to Lukas who's face was red with anger. Maybe he was going to tell them off, be on Philip's side for once, but of course, that wasn't the case.   
         "Are you going to let them talk to me like that?" Philip questioned, voice cracking the slightest bit.   
         Lukas looked up with a small smile as the brunette sitting beside him whispered something into his ear. "Like what - like the fag you are?"   
         Lukas said mean things like this to him before. It shouldn't have been so surprising or painful. Still, he felt a burning in his lungs and his heart thump painfully. It was more than pain; it was anger, hatred, disbelief, and disgust. Lukas couldn't be himself around anyone else but Philip. That was the worst part.  
         "Fine. If that's how you want it to be," Philip said thickly. He tossed the remains of his beer down the front of Lukas's shirt and threw the bottle on the floor. Lukas reacted instantly, jumping up and throwing his hands by his sides. His friends jumped up off the couch, half of them concerned about their friend and the other half looking like they weren't going to beat Philip to the ground.   
         "What the hell?" Lukas yelled. He stared down at his beer soaked shirt before looking up at Philip with fiery eyes.   
         Philip didn't say anything. He walked away without turning to look back. The sharp words Lukas said to him played on repeat in his head the whole walk home.  
          
         That was almost two weeks ago. Philip ignored every attempt Lukas made to reach him - all the text messages, phone calls, and occasions that Lukas drove over to Helen and Gabe's house. Gabe covered for him every time by saying he wasn't home.  
         Lukas didn't make any move to try and talk to Philip at school. It pretty obvious that he didn't want to take the chance of having his friends see him talk to Philip after the night at the party.   
         Philip usually felt pretty safe at school despite all the occasional insults and physical bullying that occurred only every now and then. It was at least once or twice a week before, but after the party, things had been strangely calm. Lukas's friends hadn't said or done anything to Philip. He expected them to jump him or beat the shit out of him after the beer incident between him and Lukas at the party, but they hadn't even come near him. It was like they were plotting against him and waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.  
         And that day came on Wednesday, twelve days after the party.   
         Philip was putting books in his locker, completely oblivious to three of Lukas's friends sneaking up behind him with evil smirks on their faces.  
         The same brunette from the party pushed Philip from behind, making him drop one of his books on the floor and his head to hit the side of his locker.   
         "There's the fag we've been looking for!" The tallest one shouted, causing people in the hallway to turn and watch.  
         Philip sighed. "Just, please leave me alone." He knew it was useless. They weren't going to stop if he asked nicely.   
         "Oh, we just wanted to talk about what you did to our pal, Lukas. Isn't that right?" The other two nodded to what the brunette said.  
         The dark skinned boy stepped forward, slammed Philip's locker door shut, and pushed him against it. He grabbed the collar of Philip's shirt, spitting in his face as he talked. "It's about time we've taught you a lesson."  
         Philip could feel the punch that was about to come. He knew it was coming so he closed his eyes.  
         "Stay away from him!" Philip heard a voice shout venomously, a voice he knew all too well.   
         He opened his eyes to see Lukas run towards him full speed. It all happened so fast that Philip couldn't really comprehend what was going on. Lukas pulled the boy who was holding Philip's collar back by his shoulders and punched him square in the face, sending him falling to the tile floor. Lukas kicked him hard in the stomach once before the other two of his friends rushed over, pulling him backward and taking turns elbowing and pushing him around.  
        Lukas pulled away, punching the tall one in the stomach till he backed away. That's when things started going bad. When he wasn't looking, the brunette punched him in the side of the face, making his head turn in a dangerous angle.  
        All three of them started teaming up on Lukas, tackling him to the ground and getting the upper hand. Philip tried to hold one of them back, but it didn't do anybody any good.  
       A teacher came over, finally, yelling and pulling everyone apart to stop the fight.   
        "Fuck you, Waldenbeck! Fuck you!" the brunette spat, a small trickle of blood landing on his chin.   
         They all looked at each other like a pack of wolves in a fight for the alpha position - not like any of them would win.  
         The teacher yelled at them some more - a lecture about morals that ended with telling them they would need to make an appointment to see the principal. Philip zoned out, staring at the scratches and spot of blood that littered the side of Lukas pale face.   
         The bell rang and everyone dispersed from the hallway. It was empty within seconds, leaving Lukas and Philip standing alone.  
         They were still and silent until Lukas picked up Philip's book off the ground, opened his locker, and put it away.   
         "Thanks," Philip mumbled.  
         "Anytime."  
         "Why did you stick up for me that time?"  
         Lukas bit his lip, giving Philip this soft look. It was a look that showed care and worry, but also a look you'd give somebody that you haven't seen in five years and don't know what to say.   
         "I'm sorry. For everything. I never meant to hurt you; I was just scared. I - I really missed you, Philip." Lukas noticeably swallowed.   
         Philip stared up at him with wide, doe eyes. He nodded slowly without taking his gaze away from the tall blonde.   
         Philip's eyes fell to the red mark that was starting to form on Lukas's cheek. "We should get you cleaned up."  
         Lukas huffed out a breath and offered a small smile. "Yeah, okay."  
         They walked to the bathroom down the hall. Lukas's hands were in his pockets the whole way, and Philip couldn't make himself look away from the pain on the other's face.   
         The bathroom was empty since it was the middle of class, and there was no one in there to disturb them. Philip patted the counter, giving Lukas a smirk as the pulled some paper towels out of the dispenser.   
         Lukas put his hands behind him and slid on top of the counter. He scooted to the edge and spread his legs just wide enough to where Philip could stand between them.   
         After getting some of the paper towels wet in the sink, Philip stood in front of Lukas, his hands skimming over the abrasions on the other boy's face. "Thank you for sticking up for me. You didn't have to get yourself hurt, though," Philip spoke with a small teasing smile on his lips.  
         "It was worth it though wasn't it?" Lukas hissed when Philip pressed the cold, paper towel against the dried blood on his cheek.   
         "Yeah. You looked pretty badass, too." Philip complemented, holding the towel over the red mark that was starting to turn into a bruise.  
         "Did I impress you?" Lukas asked. He stared down at Philip, a wide grin on his face.   
         Philip snorted. "Yeah, I was impressed to watch you get your ass kicked."  
         "I did not get my ass kicked!" Lukas disagreed. Philip looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I didn't!"  
         Philip smiled, cleaning off the last bit of blood and tossing the paper towels into the nearby trashcan.   
         Philip ran his hands up and down the top of Lukas's thighs, looking at him with seriousness now. "I missed you, too."  
         Lukas leaned down and kissed Philip gently on the lips, his hands holding the sides of Philip's face. Philip kissed back without hesitation. He gripped Lukas's hips and moved closer until their bodies were flush up against each other.  
         They kissed harder, Lukas's teeth scraping across Philip's bottom lip.   
         Lukas pressed his hands against Philip's shoulders, shoving him back so he could hop down from the counter. It only took another couple of seconds until their lips were together again.   
         Lukas prodded his tongue in between Philip's lips, making him squeak and move his hands to hold onto Lukas's hair.   
         They kissed for awhile until Lukas pinned Philip back against the brick wall, knocking the breath out of him. While he was catching his breath, Lukas left short kisses down the side of his throat. He stopped where his neck met his shoulder and sucked until a faint bruise appeared on the skin.   
         Philip pulled him up by his hair and kissed him again. Lukas's hands automatically went to the other's waist, sliding his hands under the shirt and gripping his sides tight. Secretly, he was hoping he'd leave bruises, not to hurt Philip but to mark him. To remind him that he was his and nobody else's.  
         Philip slowly licked his way into Lukas's mouth, their tongues touching just barely. He felt this spark going through his body. For the first time in a long time, he felt like something truly mattered and was making him happy. That thing was Lukas.   
         The two jumped apart when the sound of the heavy door swinging open echoed through the bathroom. Lukas turned around, pretending to be looking at his reflection in the mirror, as a scrawny boy walked right past them and into a stall.  
        Lukas fixed his hair and adjusted himself to where it looked like he didn't just have a serious make out session in the boy's bathroom.  
        He turned around with a smile. "Wanna hang in the barn after school today?"  
        "Yeah," Philip answered, breathlessly.  
        "I'll see you then." Lukas gave him one last peck on the lips before leaving the bathroom.  
        Philip straightened his shirt, brushed his hair back down with his fingers, and splashed his face with cold water. He took one last glance at himself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom with a smile on his face.  
         Lukas defended him in front of his friends, and to Philip, that meant a lot. Lukas meant a lot to him, and today, he showed Philip how he felt.   
        Still, there was only one thing Philip was certain about, and that was how much his stomach hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so obsessed with this show and I don't know why! I'm praying for a season 2. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
